


Copulota Randiosa

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin found a flower in the woods and brought it to Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copulota Randiosa

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Copulota Randiosa  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 611  
**Trope:** Sex pollen  
**Summary:** Merlin found a flower in the woods and brought it to Morgana  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

 

Morgana opened the door to a grinning Merlin looking a little tipsy and holding a multicolored flower in his hand.

"Hi Morgana." Merlin winked. "You look really nice today." 

Morgana looked down at her yoga pants and faded shirt. "What are talking about Merlin? I look a mess. Are you drunk?" 

"Nope. I think you're hot." Merlin gave her another wink. "I brought you something." 

Morgana's eyes went wide and she covered her nose and mouth. "Merlin, where did you get that?"

"Arthur took us on survival training this weekend. We found it in the woods." Merlin looked at the flower then at her. "Why?" 

"Because that is a Copulota Randiosa. Its Fucking weed." Morgana took another step back. 

'I think its awful pretty for a weed." Merlin said. "It smells nice too. Have a sniff." 

"No! Merlin, that is called the Fucking weed because it makes you want to fuck." Morgana explained. 

"How do you know?" Merlin looked at the flower. 

Morgana put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm a botanist. Who else took one of those from the woods?"

"Arthur, Leon, Lance, and Gwaine. Elyan and Percival smelled them but the didn't take one." Merlin made a face. "It was odd. They did avoid eye contact on the way home. You don't think they.....?"

Morgana made a face. 

"Nah." Merlin shuddered. "That's just not possible. Is it?"

"I have no idea." Morgana shrugged. "Wait! Gwaine took one? To who?"

"Gwaine's not dating anyone so I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "He tucked one behind his ear and we dropped him off at the pub because he said he was thirsty." 

"That plant is a safety hazard we need to call someone and report it. I wonder who I should call." Morgana said as she pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket. 

Merlin shoved the flower under her nose. "Later Love." 

Morgana caught the scent in her next breath. She stepped back and rubbed her nose. "Why did you do that Merlin? Now I'm infected too. We aren't even dating. I'm your best friends sister." 

"Don't you want me?" Merlin grabbed her by the hips and pulled against his. "I want you."

"Arthur is going to kill us." Morgana said she wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. The effect of the pollen had taken hold. 

"He's busy with Gwen at the moment." Merlin nuzzled her neck. 

"What about Gwaine?" Morgana asked. 

"You fancy Gwaine more than me?" Merlin looked hurt. 

"No. Its just that he's spreading the pollen to the public. We should do something." Suddenly, Morgana couldn't resist anymore. She grabbed Merlin by the front of his pants and pulled him into the bedroom. "Oh fuck it. Let's just do it." 

Merlin grinned and became her happy little love slave for the rest of the night. 

When they woke up the next morning the flower was wilted on the floor and they were hung over. 

Morgana looked at Merlin and groaned. "So that wasn't a dream." 

Merlin gave her a cheeky grin. "Nope." 

Morgana threw the blanket over his head and grabbed her robe on the way to make coffee. 

Merlin got dressed and turned on the morning news. 

"Last night, The Rising Sun was the sight of a mass orgy. Hazmat crews have confirmed that their was an airborn contaminant in the pub at the time. It has been removed and disposed of safely. There were no injuries but officials are holding everyone in quarantine for twenty four hours for their own safety."

Merlin looked up at Morgana in the doorway of the kitchen. "I wonder how that got started." 

Morgana rolled her eyes. 


End file.
